stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Briareus
Young Goa'uld, successor of Zeus, sent by the latter in the Pegasus galaxy with the aim of creating an empire. History Generated over the last decade Goa'uld Empire, Heracles is the fruit of the knowledge of the First Prime Herakles, filled in a mature symbiote but characterless although generated to become one of the potential heirs to the empire of the System Lord Zeus . Matured into a tank to him only destined, he reached maturity a few months before the fall of the Goa'uld, being united to a human host that reflected the father of the canon Zeus, until many years later. All this time, Heracles was enshrined inside the temenos of the Temple of Zeus on the planet Arcadia, from one of the last priests loyal to the System Lords. The return of Zeus on the planet, the symbiont was returned to the System Lords who took the priest as its human host. With his human form, Heracles was immediately started military art showing right now his innate abilities in combat and military strategy as well as in political government. Seeing in him an heir, Zeus gave half of his powers and of his fleet to his son asking to be sent in colonizing expedition of the Pegasus Galaxy. Welcomed the expedition, made his arrival along with many other Goa'uld in the Pegasus galaxy, immediately obtaining the assignment to find and establish their own colony. Pegasus Galaxy The first act of his arrival in the new galaxy, was the foundation of a Goa'uld colony with the name of Nea Nemea , one of the moons the size of Earth, a gas giant planet very near the outer edge of the galaxy. Albeit with limited resources, the new colony arose quickly, and soon the same Goa'uld could start a wide campania for the population of the planet due to human populations in the galaxy. Thanks to the deportations masked as divine clemency, Heracles managed to launch an intense mining activity on his planet that attracted the attention of a Wraith hive. With scarce military resources, Briareus asked for help directly to another Goa'uld. Seeing themselves denied the aid, Briareus killed fellow Goa'uld, taking for himself and his Ha'tak armed contingents, as well as to the planet just conquered and started. The clash with the Wraith ended with the destruction Wraith hive and with the loss of a Ha'tak, but this was enough to establish the confidence of the world's population Nea Nemea, which began to worship him as their protector supreme deity. Later, Briareus joined the battle with the forces of Ra Horakhti, gaining acceptance as System Lord. Sure of his new position, strengthened control on both planets in its possession seeing a second Wraith attack, this time carried by a fleet of cruisers. Also on this occasion the advent of Nut'tak and ability to military strategist resolved the battle with the victory of the Goa'uld leaving Briareus apparently able to rival with the same Ra Horakhti. To avoid war with the latter, Briareus immediately recognized the superiority of Ra Horakhti, electing him as Supreme System Lord and resting when the latter openly rebelled against the Goa'uld control of the Milky Way. The Wraith Hive After obtaining the rank of System Lord, Briareus, he began a vast mobilization campaign among the populations of both its planets, with the aim of creating a Jaffa army fully trained and ready for the coming war with the Wraith, whose attacks had become on the agenda in many areas of the pegasus Galaxy. While resorting to conscription, the Goa'uld he saw with pleasure that the people of Nea Nemea, freely offered their best men to the demands of the Goa'uld. In a short time the first group of Jaffa completely from the Pegasus Galaxy, it was formed motivated to destroy as many Wraith met on the way. The opportunity came when a beehive came into the orbit of the planet Nea Olynthus. In that battle, Heracles threw in two simultaneous attacks on Wraith taking them by surprise. Unlike what has been done previously, the hive ship was captured and present the Wraith exterminated completely. With an enemy spaceship, Briareus became the focus of the Goa'uld society forcing the intervention of Ra Horakhti. During the summit aboard the hive ship, heracles announced they had found the teleportation lock code asgarde to have it removed for a few minutes. But during the summit agents sent by some Goa'uld System Lord Belus, they sabotaged the hive forcing everyone present to leave the enemy ship. This act caused the rupture of the alliance between Briareus and lying Ra Horakhti. Briareus Death But the Empire created by Briareus soon became the focus of attention by the Goa'uld Ra Horakhti. The latter began to turn his attention by attacking in 2122 BC. The planet Nea Nemea. Despite the superior forces of Ra Horakhti, Briareus initially resisted the attacks of the Goa'uld enemy although after two years of continuous attacks and clashes on several planets of the Pegasus galaxy, Briareus was captured and brought in front of Ra Horakhti. The latter, before killing him, became aware of a prophecy in which he was told of his death. While not taking it for granted, Ra Horakhti gave Briareus a chance to redeem, but with the rejection of the goa'uld, he killed him without mercy. Despite the death of Briareus, the population and the army of the latter opposed a last resort, capitulating several months later. At the end of the war, the territories and military forces of Briareus were also absorbed by Ra Horakhti. Mithology Briareus, also called Aegaeon, in Greek mythology, one of three 100-armed, 50-headed Hecatoncheires (from the Greek words for “hundred” and “hands”), the sons of the deitiesUranus (Heaven) and Gaea (Earth). Homer (Iliad, Book I, line 396) says the gods called him Briareus; mortals called him Aegaeon (lines 403–404). In Homer and Hesiod, Briareus and his brothers successfully aided Zeus, the king of the gods, against the attack by the Titans. The Hellenistic poet Callimachus(Hymn to Delos) made Briareus an opponent of Zeus and one of the assailants of Olympus, who, after his defeat, was buried under Mount Etna. Still another tradition made him a giant of the sea, an enemy of Poseidon (the god of the sea), and the inventor of warships. The Hecatoncheires may have represented the gigantic forces of nature manifested in earthquakes and other convulsions or the motion of the sea waves. Categoria:Goa'uld (PG) Categoria:System Lord's (PG) Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased